Spring Break
by Rayne
Summary: Trunks has vowed to tell Pan tonight.....what chaos lies ahead??? ***New Chapters***
1. Invitation Home

Spring Break

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z/Gt, and I never will so don't sue me, I have no money.

And now on with the story...

She always wondered why she had insisted on going to school in America, it wasn't like she hated Japan, or seeing her friends for that matter, now that the move was over with and she was all settled in she realized it was all overrated, the whole country was just like Japan, the only difference was the language and the landmarks. "Ugh" she grumbled to herself while tripping over the stairs. "Damn step, gets me every time, why didn't I just choose a building that had an elevator." 

Forcing the key through the lock she fell into the dark room, dropping everything that she was carrying, her mail and books which were once in a neat pile were now scattered on the floor. "This is just not my day now is it?" The dark room gave no reply. "I know I should have gotten myself a roommate, I can't go a second without talking to something." She flicked on the light switch, closed the door and bent over to pick up the scattered items. "Hmmmm...bills, bills, bills, bills" Suddenly something caught her eye. "From Japan? Who's this one from?" Again no answer came from the room. She opened the letter and began to read aloud, "Dear Panny," she frowned at her old nickname "Sure has been awhile since I last called you, that's right I didn't forget about you, I think I've misplaced your number in my endless piles of budget and contracts, I know you got Spring break coming up though and I...well we were just hoping that maybe you could give up Mexico and spend it with us, call me, I'm sure you haven't forgotten the number, and as you know I'm always there......Your Friend, Trunks." Trunks....Trunks, and with that name said her mind and heart were now going a mile a minute. "Yesssssss," she yelled, jumping up and down, "he want me to come back, o I can't wait to see him, I miss him sooooo much." She sighed, then added "God I love him." WAIT, her mind screamed out at her, you can't love him, he's your best friend and besides, he's 14 years older than you. She let out a pained sigh. "I guess I should call him." Glancing at the phone she picked it up and dialed the familiar numbers. 

"Hello Trunks speaking," her heart did a somersault into her throat. "Hello...." he repeated again this time in an annoyed tone. "Uh hi Trunks, guess who." she replied. "Panny...is that you?" he noted her nervous tone. "How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not Panny, my name is Pan, and I am 19...far from a baby." "Sorry, guess I forgot, so what are you up to?" He said trying to change the topic, he had almost forgotten how mad she got when people called her by her childhood nickname. "Not too much, I just got your letter so I thought I would call." "Oh really, well what do you think of spending vacation here with your good ol' best friend." he asked. "Well....I don't know, I mean it is a pretty long way to go just to see you." She laughed at her sarcasm. "Ha Ha very funny, besides it won't just be me, you'll get to see Goten and Bura." "She's coming down! Jeez Trunks why didn't you tell me, I am definitely coming down now." He held the phone away from his ear, after all he did have sensitive saiyan hearing. "God Pan you don't have to yell, yeah she's coming down, do you really think that Vegeta would let her go to anywhere else." She laughed at the mention of Vegeta. "Yeah I guess your right, well I'll be down at the end of the week, see ya then." "Ok bye then." With that they both hung up the phone.

Trunks looked at the phone and sat down. He resumed working on the endless mountain of paperwork on his desk, but couldn't help wondering about this vacation, what has he gotten himself into???

So do you like it, it's my first fic, I know it started out like a lot of others but I am planning on making it different, but different in a good way, PLEASE read and review.


	2. Her Arrival

Spring Break

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall Z/Gt and I have no money, so don't sue me.

He looked into her eyes, she had been back for a week now and everyday she seemed to become more and more beautiful. He loved her, her shoulder length raven dark hair, the way her black eyes shined when she was happy, everything about her was so perfect. He had to tell her, he had to confess to her his love. Goten and Bura had just walked away, something seemed strange about those two but he wasn't about to think about it now. She stood there, all alone looking into the direction they had just went in, now was his chance. He quietly walked up behind her, slid his arms around her petite waist, and brought his mouth to her ear. "Trunks?" she questioned. "What are you doing?" He couldn't wait another minute, "Pan I have to tell you something." She turned around, still holding his hands, "what is it?" He looked into her black eyes, it was so easy to get lost in them, "Pan, I love you and I can't go another day without knowing if you love me." She looked away, and let go of his hands, "I....." "Oh Trunks I've waited so long to hear you say that." He pulled her to him, into a tight embrace. "Oh Pan..." Their lips inched closer and closer together....

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Ahhhhhhhhh," Trunks awoke from his dream to the sound of the beeping alarm clock. "That dream again? Get a hold of yourself, you don't like her like that, she's just like a little sister to you." He pulled himself away from the twisted sheets, stood up and looked into the mirror. "I have got to get my mind off of her." With that the door opened. "TRUNKS!" Bulma stood in the doorway, an angry look spread across her face. "Trunks, you are going to be late, you have one hour to get to work and finish that deal with M.J Communications." She slammed the door. 

After a quick shower he got dressed and went downstairs. "Mom," he wailed at the top of his lungs. "What is it now Trunks?" "Mom, what's for breakfast?" Bulma sighed, she never could comprehend how much a saiyan man could eat. "Look in the fridge there should be something in there." He walked away from the Lab to the fridge. Eating at the speed of light, he finished in five minutes, and headed for the door, ready for work. "Trunks, don't forget to pick up Pan at the airport, five p.m." "I won't Mom."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ring, ring, ring, ring...

Pan rushed to the phone, out of breathe she picked up the receiver.

"Hello, Son Pan here."

"Pan, guess what?" 

Immediately she recognized the voice. "What is it Bura?"

"Goten is picking me up at the airport!" Pan smiled, her friend had always had a little crush on her uncle, but somehow it seemed to grow over the last year.

"Good for you Bura." 

"Oh Pan you sound depressed, what's the matter, guy problems." 

Pan sighed. "No, its just that...well why can't Trunks pick you up and Goten come and get me, I mean he's family and I haven't seen him in a year."

Bura smiled from the other side of the phone, "nervous about seeing Trunks again" she asked. 

Pan smiled again, she always saw right through her, "yeah a little." 

"Oh Pan why don't you just admit it?" 

"Admit what?" she asked, not understanding what her friend was getting at.

"That you like my brother, stupid." She rolled her eyes, she was so transparent.

"I do not, him and me are just friends." she spit it out too quickly, she had been found out, her life was over. 

"Really...." Bura knew exactly what she was doing, she had Pan right where she wanted her. "Are you sure about that...?" 

Pan fumed, "Ok fine Bura, you win, I thought I could deny it but I do, I like your brother." 

"Good, you FINALLY admitted it, took you long enough."

"Bura I want you to promise me something." 

"Anything." Bura way too sweetly replied. 

"I want you to promise not to do anything that includes me or Trunks on this vacation."

"Sure, I promise." she slyly added. "Ok then bye."

"Bye." Pan groaned as she hung up the phone, she knew her friend all too well, she had a plan, she hated her plans, they always ended up in embarrassment for someone or everyone involved. She was so wrapped up in her worries about Bura that she didn't even realize that time was flying by.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she glanced at the clock, "Ah, I'm going to be late if I don't hurry." She grabbed her jacket and rushed out the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks rushed out the door, glancing at his watch as he struggled to get his keys and coat on. "3:30, I'm going to be late if I don't get outta her now!" He rushed out the door, got into his car and drove away at top speed. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Attention passengers, last call for flight 265 for Japan." The announcer bleared over the loudspeakers.

Pan rushed to her gate, shoved her ticked into the worker's face and boarded the plane. "Yikes," she let out a relieved sigh "that was way too close." The plane took off on time to Japan, Pan slid back in her seat, her eyelids grew heavy and soon she peacefully sleeping.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks pulled into the airport at 4:45 pm. Running out of the endless parking lot he looked around the runway for her plane. He let out a relieved sigh, he had made it just before she arrived. "Whoosh. A gust of wind tossed his short lavender hair around. "Flight 265 from America has just arrived, all passengers please exit at gate 448." He looked over to where the announcer had just directed the passengers sure enough many people were now walking out of the gate. He didn't see her, "maybe he missed her plane" he said to himself. 

"Trunks!"

He looked over at the direction his voice was called in.

"Trunks, it me."

He was approached by a young girl, beautiful jet black hair, and piercing black eyes.

"Pan.....is that you?" He stuttered.

"Yeah, man it has been a while hasn't it." she laughed.

But Trunks wasn't paying attention to her words, he was speechless, this was the girl that he has grown up with, this was the tomboy that had left him only a year ago. She was absolutely stunning.

"Hello....earth to Trunks.....Trunks are you in there?" she knocked lightly on his head. 

"Huh, oh sorry Pan I was just uh thinking." he stuttered out again.

"Oh that's ok." she replied.

They walked back to the car in silence, Pan was thinking about her family and how she was going to feel about seeing them again, as for Trunks, only one thing was on his mind....her.

So what do you think, I know it really didn't go anywhere but next chapter is going to be more about Goten and Bura. Please r/r and give me suggestions about my next chapters.

~Rayne~


	3. Pool Disaster

Spring Break

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBall Z/GT, please do not sue me, I promise I have NO money!

Finally reaching the car Trunks and Pan climbed in, the once uncomfterable silence between the two had now become overbearing.

Pan decided to break the silence.

"So, uh what have been up to?" She asked, turning to look at him.

"Nothing much, just doing budgets," he looked away from the road for a minute then added with a smirk, "trying to escape my fan club." 

Pan laughed, "you are so full of yourself." She smiled, sensing that the old Trunks she had fallen in love with over the years was back.

"Hey what can I say, when your as popular as I am you have a good reason to be." He looked over at her again, smiled and laughed at the expression on her face. 

Pan flashed him her goofy but famous Son smile. 

"Just keep your eyes on the road lover boy." 

The tension slowly faded away, as the two strangers became friends all over again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile on Goten's motorcycle...

Goten glanced behind him, wow I can't believe this is the same Bura that left a year ago he thought.

Man did she ever grow up, she looks hot he thought again, then frowned picturing what Vegeta would do to him if he ever hit on his little girl.

"Goten," Bura asked, a confused look was on her face.

"Yeah," he said, happy that she was talking to him, it gave him a chance to get a good look at her.

"Are you ok, I mean is anything wrong?"

"No, why?"

"Well you're are all quiet, that's not like you at all and you got this grin on you face then you started to look scared. You're sure you're ok."

"Yeah I'm fine, I just got a little lost in thought." He smiled at her, I'll have to keep a clear head when I'm around her from now on he turned his attention back to the road, they were almost home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pan got up out of the car, she was happy to be home but she felt a little dizzy from the trip.

"Trunks from now on I drive." She started to walk towards the house.

"Why do you say that?" He asked, his tone was confused.

"Because," she stopped so that he was facing her, "you drive WAY too fast." She shot him a look then kept on walking.

Trunks reached out and grabbed her arm. "You know you liked it," he laughed pulling her closer to him.

"No I did not Trunks Briefs now let go of me." She pulled well tried to pull away in the other direction, but had no luck.

Trunks pulled her up off the ground and turned her upside down over his shoulder, "come on, lighten up Pan," he chuckled at how mad she must be getting.

"Trunks put me down," she yelled.

But he had no intention of letting her go, instead he picked up speed, running towards the swimming pool.

Looking at what was passing her she knew exactly where he was taking her.

"No, please Trunks not there, come on its been a long ride, I want to go lay down, NOOOOOOOO," seeing as how she wasn't getting anywhere Pan started to scream, but it only made Trunks tighten his grip on her.

It was at this moment that Goten and Bura pulled into the driveway. Getting off the bike they heard Pan's screams.

"What the hell..." Bura's sentence trailed off as she saw Trunks and Pan.

"Well," Goten starred at his friend and niece, "didn't take Trunks very long to start flirting with Pan."

"Or," Bura added, "for Pan to flirt with Trunks."

They both started laughing as Pan was dropped into the pool.

Pan surfaced, her hair clinging to her face, her clothes weighed her down. Getting up out of the pool she saw Trunks doubled over laughing.

"You just couldn't wait could you?" 

He looked up, she looked good, her wet clothes were clinging to her body, revealing her slim figure.

Noticing Trunks daze she took the moment to give him a good shove into the pool, unfortunately Trunks pulled her down with him just as he was hitting the water, sending Pan into to chilly water for the second time.

Goten and Bura reached the edge of the pool, still in hysterics at the sight of Trunks and Pan pushing each other down, and trying to be the to reach the edge of the pool.

Trunks gasped for air, finally letting Pan ahead of him. 

"Gosh Pan you didn't have to push me in, can't you take a joke?" He looked at her, struggling to keep his wet lavender hair out of his eyes.

"Oh please Trunks, you were just asking for it," Bura spoke up.

Goten grinned, "maybe he even wanted it." Bura and Goten cracked p at his last remark.

Pan and Trunks looked at each other and nodded, Pan grabbed Goten and Trunks took hold of Bura, both sent their family members plummeting into the water.

Then the two walked away laughing at what they had just done.

Bura and Goten pulled each other up out of the water.

"Do you see what I see?" Bura looked at Goten.

"Yeah," he looked at the two up on the front porch, "so when do you think they'll realize it?" He asked, a smile crept on his face.

"Soon," Bura replied, then started walking toward the house, noticing that Goten wasn't moving, she called over her shoulder, "because we're going to help them out."

"Got a plan Ms.Briefs?" Goten asked.

"Maybe," Bura grinned mischievously. 

Ok do you like or is it a really sucky. I need suggestions, I want to know what you think should happen, somebody told me to have them all go out to dinner but that's been done, I need something original feel free to email me:

Clownpants@antisocial.com

*Rayne*~


	4. Two hearts, one kiss

Spring Break

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT, don't sue me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks and Pan waited on the porch as the Goten and Bura sluggishly made their way to them.

Bra scowled at the two as she opened the door.

"YOU MADE MY MASCARA RUN." 

Everyone jumped as she slammed the door, and rattled every window in the house.

"Yeesh, she has the personality of a wet saiyan." Trunk and pan laughed at his joke.

Goten opened the door, "it really wasn't that funny."

He powered up, drying him and closed the door, going to look for Bura.

"Well I thought it was funny," Pan looked at him, still wet.

ACHOO, she sneezed letting him know that she was cold.

Come on Pan, it getting kinda cold, go in and dry off. I'll take you out to dinner seeing that you are the only one in this house that can appreciate a good joke.

With that they both went inside and headed to their rooms.

--------------------------One hour later-------------------------------------------

Pan finished drying her hair, it fell strait, just at her shoulders.

Hmmmm, she wondered to herself, what should I wear. She opened her small suitcase. 

"Lets see here...." she bit her lip at her poor selection of clothing.

"I wonder if Bura is still mad at me, well its worth a try."

She walked down the hall to the third door and knocked three times. It was a habit picked up at childhood...kinda like a secret handshake...it always let each other know who was at the door.

"Go away Pan," Bura growled at her through the door.

"Bura come on, I'm sorry for me and Trunks pushing you and Goten in the pool but it was funny."

There was no reply.

"I'll never mess your makeup up again, I promise."

There was still no reply from the girl behind the door.

Pan pushed her face up to the opening of the door.

"I need you help, I don't have anything to wear and me and Trunks are supposed to go out to dinner."

Within seconds Pan fell inside the doorway at her friends feet.

"Well don't just lay there, get up. We have to do your hair and makeup and clothes, and your accessories, we can't forget them."

Bura rushed around the room opening various drawers and closets.

"Its a casual thing, I don't want to be all dressed up." Pan sighed at her friends sudden burst of energy. 

What have I gotten myself into?

------------------Meanwhile in Trunk's room--------------------------------------

"Thanks Goten." Trunks combed his hair looking in the mirror at his best friend.

"For what?" Goten asked confusedly.

"For not holding a grudge, I don't know how Pan is going to win Bura back over."

The two guys laughed, it was true when you messed with Bura's makeup, it was hard to get her to even look at you again.

"So who you going out with? It can't be some CEO's daughter, you're not all dressed up," Goten pointed at Trunk's attire which consisted of a black muscle shirt and khaki cargo pants.

"I'm just taking Pan out to dinner, you know nothing special." He looked in the mirror again, only to notice the grin that had appeared on Goten's face.

"What are you smiling at?"

"You are taking Pan out....you and Pan got a date." He danced around the room while saying it, it only made Trunks more annoyed.

"It is not a date." He stated firmly.

"Then what is it." Goten questioned, his smile growing a mile a second.

"It's a.....a.....a friend thing." Trunks was beginning to stutter, it only made the red faced Goten laugh harder.

"Then why wasn't Bura and me invited to go along." He grinned even harder, knowing that Trunks was stumped for an answer.

"I....I...I....oh go away, I'm going to be late." 

Trunks rushed down the stairs to wait for Pan.

---------------------------15 minutes later----------------------------------------

Pan descended the stairs, knowing she was late she looked around for Trunks.

She walked aimlessly around the hallway, finally finding him in front of the television watching the traffic report.

Bending over she tapped his shoulder to get his attention.

"Sorry I took so long."

He looked up at her, her black hair fell in soft waves around her face, she wore a red spaghetti strap dress and small heels making the thirteen inch gap between close them to eleven inches.

"Trunks," she shook him again.

"Huh? Oh sorry, I was just thinking about traffic."

She grabbed his arm in an attempt to pull him up, but only fell in his lap.

She blushed, then looked up at him, noticing that his face was also slightly red.

With no notice he scooped her up and carried her out the door, both of them laughing all the way out.

Meanwhile at the top of the stairs.....

Bura grinned.

"Well Bura, I have to say you sure do work wonders."

"It really wasn't anything at all, just a little makeup, a few curlers and a dress to kill." She laughed at her lack of modesty.

"I'm surprised at Trunk's willpower, I could of sworn by the look in his eyes that he was just going to pull her down on top of him."

"Well he did do his share of flirting, carrying her out like that," she sighed, "how come no guy has ever done that to me?" 

She looked over only to find that Goten was no longer standing there.

"Ah," she squealed as he picked her up.

"So what's up Bura." He put on his famous goofy Son smile.

"Goten my friend, are you flirting with me?" She wrapped her arms around his neck, for balance of course. (:

"Maybe, do you like it." He leaned in closer to her lips.

"What do you think?" She pulled him to her, locking him a passionate kiss.

He floated down the stairs to the sofa, where the kiss ended.

"So what are we going to do now." She picked her head up off his shoulder where it had rested and looked into his endless black eyes.

"I don't know Bura, all I know is that I want to be with you." He kissed her forehead and turned out the light, they fell asleep in each others arms.

This took me forever to write, I went through so many ideas for this one and ended up here, but really major writer's block. What do you think, does it suck? I really really really need ideas for the next chapter, PLEASE help me out, and keep on reviewing, without your support I would never keep this going.

~*Rayne*~ 


	5. True Emotions

Spring Break

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own it, or anything in it. So don't sue me....K good.

Ok I have really been trying to get out all these chapters, I have a really bad habit of starting too much at once and low and behold I did it again. So....don't yell at me please I am trying as hard as I can.

"So where are going that made your sister get me dressed up like this?" Pan leaned back in her seat, feeling slightly uncomfortable about being alone with him.

"I was thinking of going to this place called Dally's. Everyone knows everyone else in there, its really a lot of fun." He peered over at her looking for a hint in her face to tell him she was having a good time.

He let out a sigh, no luck she still looked like she wanted to jump out of the window. Thinking of an idea he let an evil grin consume his face.

"Trunks, what are you doing?" She looked at him scared by the mischievous look on his face. There was no answer.

Turning into the fast lane he pushed his foot on the gas pedal.....hard.

"Hold on," He shouted over the black Porsche's engine accelerating.

"OH GOD," she shrieked, at least things are beginning to lighten up she thought.

"See that wasn't so bad, and we're here in no time." He looked at her, and saw her slid down in the seat almost plastered to the back of the seat. It made him laugh to see her like that.

"Are my eyes fooling me or is Pan Son scared for the first time in her life." He continued to make fun of her until they reached the door of the bar/restaurant.

Running out of patience Pan turned to face her attacker. "Its old already so just lay off ok?," her face turned stone cold as she continued to talk, "don't talk to me anymore ok?" She opened the door and walked in, shutting the door in his face.

Great, just great. I try to be nice to her so that we can get closer and I blow it. Its time for some heavy begging. Running in after her, he cut in front of her.

"Oh come on Pan I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad." He looked into her eyes, pleading with them to forgive him. "Don't make me get down on my knees and beg." He started to get down when he felt a small hand pull him back up.

"God Trunks, sometimes you can be so melodramatic." Rolling her eyes she lead him in the direction of the bar.

Sitting down next to him on a stool she began to look around. It seemed that everyone had someone to talk to, and like Trunks said, everyone did look like they knew everyone else.

"So what do ya think?" Trunks spoke interrupting her thoughts.

"You were right, it does look like a lot of fun." She sighed, wishing that she was one of the people having fun.

"Well then, let me introduce you to some people. I'll show you around right after we order, it takes a while to get stuff around here because of all the people." He stood up, getting the attention of the bartender.

"So what can I get you Trunks? And who is this with you" 

Pan blushed, well he is pretty cute she thought to herself.

Trunks opened his mouth to talk but was cut off by Pan.

"I'm Pan, and who are you?" She leaned on the counter, showing her sparkling black eyes.

"I'm Dave, and what can I get you two tonight?"

"Well I'll have a beer, light, I'm driving home." He scowled at his friend Dave, getting kinda pissed off at his transparent flirting with Pan.

"And I'll have a mudslide," she added with a smile.

"Coming right up." Glancing at Pan once more before he left, Dave winked at her and walked away.

Unfortunately Trunks managed to see it.

"So," Trunks growled, "do you want me to help you meet other people."

"Uh," she looked confusedly at him, "no I think I'll just hang around here."

"Fine then," now Trunks was pissed, "I'll stay right here with you."

"Trunks are you mad at me? Cuz I really don't know what I did wrong, I mean all I did was get into a little fight with you when I first got here but I thought that was over with. And I flirted a little with......." She let her words hang there, then trail off leaving the sentence unfinished. She moved to look at him, only to find him staring in the other direction.

She reached out and turned his face to look at her, his face was red almost like he was blushing.

"Trunks," she smirked, almost like Vegeta, "my friend, I think your jealous."

"I....uh....I....well....." he pulled his shirt collar away from his neck, beginning to become uncomfortable.

So what will Trunks answer be, I don't think he's that great of a liar judging by the way he's acting.

~*Rayne*~ 


	6. Last dance

Spring Break

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't be a stupid and sue me. I don't own the song, I don't even know the real title to it, I don't own the characters or DBZ. There I said it.

So I am trying to finish this on up because I had a really cool dream the other night and I want to turn it into a fic, but anyways I don't know when the last chapter to this one will be because I don't write my fics ahead of time I just put on my music sit down at the computer and type away. If you have any ideas then email me Clownpants@antisocial.com...... But enough of my ramblings here's the story!

Oh but by the way I made Trunks a little younger here, he is only 10 years older than Pan in this fic, don't flame me I don't have a problem with the age gap, my grandmother and grandfather were 20 years apart, its just easier on my tiny brain to do it this way.

When we last saw Trunks he was trying to find a way to escape Pan's question or statement of him being jealous....what will he do??? Well read ahead and find out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I...uh...well..." Damn it, Trunks thought, she's got me right where she want me. Wait is that music playing....ah huh I have an idea.

"Say Pan?" Trunks asked, the nervousness disappearing from his voice. "Would like to dance?" 

Pan rolled her eyes, he weasels his way out of everything. "Sure Trunks, do you think you can keep up with me?" She joked with him as they walked to the dance floor.

"Hey! I'm only 10 years older than you." He looked at her, then smiled knowing she was only joking.

As they reached the dance floor the song was ending, but the next one was good for Trunks. It was a slow one.

She's blood, flesh, and bone 

No types of silicone 

She's touch, smell, sight, taste, and sound 

But somehow I can't believe 

That anything should happen 

I know where I belong 

And nothings gonna happen 

Cuz she's so high, High above me 

She's so lovely 

She's so high, Like Cleopatra Joan of ark or Aphrodite 

She's so high, High above me 

First class and fancy free

She's high society 

She's got the best of everything 

What could a guy like me ever really offer? 

She's perfect as she can be 

Why should I ever even bother

Cuz she's so high, High above me 

She's so lovely 

She's so high Like Cleopatra Joan of ark Aphrodite 

She's so high, High above me 

She comes to speak to me 

I freeze immediately 

Cuz what she says sounds so unreal 

Cuz somehow I can't believe That anything should happen 

I know where I belong 

And nothings gonna happen

Cuz she's so high, High above me 

She's so lovely 

She's so high Like Cleopatra Joan of ark Aphrodite 

She's so high, High above me 

Trunks leaned down and softly sang into her ear, "Your so high, high above me, your so lovely, you so high, like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite."

Pan relaxed against Trunks, oh god she thought to herself, I have to go back in a week and here I am with him and having these feelings.

"Pan?" Trunks looked down at her.

"Hmm?" She looked up into his endless blue eyes.

"Songs over, do you want to go back, our drinks are ready." He motioned towards the bar.

"Oh, uh yea sure." She let him lead her away from the floor, she still feeling safe and secure like she did a moment ago in his arms.

She sat down next to him, hardly touching her mudslide, just thinking about what went on during the song.

"Pan?" It didn't take Trunks long to notice that Pan was in a daze, the look in her eyes showed she was far away even though her body was with him.

Hearing Trunk's voice she quickly snapped out of her thoughts, "oh sorry I was just thinking, what's the matter?"

"Nothings wrong, I was just wondering if you wanted to go home, I mean you looked like you were hazy a minute ago." He gently put his hand on top of hers, "are you ok?"

"I...I....I..." great now he's got me stuttering, Pan thought. "I'm fine, I was just well the music is a little loud in here, could we go someplace quieter?"

Her eyes darted to where her hand was, it was still enveloped in warmth by his hand.

He smiled, thank god she isn't bored with me yet, "sure, anyplace special you want to go?"

Her face softened as she remembered where they used to go and talk when they were younger, "yeah, could we go to that place in the woods by my parent's house, you know where we used to go and talk?"

"Sure," and suddenly his mind drew him back to 5 years ago, when he first started to love her, his smile grew wider, "I would love to go there."

Paying for the drinks, they took off in the black sports car once again, this time at a lawful, slow speed, neither talking only remembering time long ago.

Trunks pulled up to the curb, it was the closest he could get with out ruining the forest or his car, they'd have to walk the rest of the way.

Trunks opened Pan's car door for her and slipped his arm around her waist, not even noticing his actions. They walked the rest of the way in silence.

Ok so I really do love this song, even though its kinda old. I mean all I listen to is Punk rock and I like this song so give it a listen you'll find yourself turning up the volume I guarantee it.

~*Rayne*~


	7. Our Special place

Spring Break

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this chapter, I didn't steal it or say that I stole it so don't sue me.

Ok so you thought that they would have admitted their love for one another in the middle of the song....WRONG....that would of been easy, and we all know that true love is never easy to come by, it is a long hard and hurtful journey....but it is always worth it in the end, so keep on reading and find out how the end will come forth.

Trunks pulled up to the curb, it was the closest he could get with out ruining the forest or his car, they'd have to walk the rest of the way.

Opening Pan's car door for her, he slipped his arm around her waist, not even noticing his actions. They walked the rest of the way in silence.

Finally arriving, they both sat down, both still holding on to one another.

Pan broke the silence, "so why didn't you bring Goten and Bura along with us tonight?"

Trunks looked up at the stars, "I wanted to be with you tonight, we've grown apart and I don't want to lose you."

Pan looked away from him, also up at the starry sky, "Oh."

"I hate to be a pest...." Pan started but Trunks interrupted her.

"Your never a pest to me Pan." 

She blushed once again, this is getting to hard she thought, I'm going to explode if he doesn't stop being so nice to me.

"....but Bura told me you haven't dated anyone in about a month or so, I just wanted to know why." She looked over at him, he was still looking up at the sky, his knees drawn inward so he could rest him arm on them.

Looking over at her he stared deep into her eyes, yet this time she didn't look away, "I've fallen in love with a girl, about 5 years ago and she left me, I thought I could get over her but instead I've fallen in love with her all over again."

"Trunks......" her voice trailed off, she could feel tears running down her face, they glistened in the moonlight.

"Panny," he whispered, "don't cry." He pulled her to him, never wanting to let go, she pulled away.

"I can't do this anymore, I have to go home right now." Running through the woods she flew away into the night and far away from him.

Still sitting there he pushed a hand through his silky lavender hair, "I love you Pan, I've fallen under your spell once again, only this time I'm not letting you go so easily."

Picking himself up he walked towards his car, he had to tell her tonight.

Ok so I did it again, Pan ran away, but only to Bura's place its not like she went all the way back to America, that would be stupid, she knows and he knows all they have to do is deal with it....anyways did you like it. I hope so because I am on a roll.

~*Rayne*~


	8. Its alright

Spring Break

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: *Ahem* I don't own anything like the characters or stuff like that in this fic, I don't own the song either, its by a great band called Fenix TX... good so now that that's understood I can write my story.

Ohhhhh I'm going to have fun with this chapter, maybe more songs.... YEAH...sorry but my music is my everything, anyways Trunks is determined to tell Pan what he should of 5 years ago...what is it, *hint hint* ^.^

Pan stepped in the door to see Goten sitting on the couch watching TV. Great this is all I need she thought to herself.

"So Panny, how'd it go?" He turned off the TV ready to hear a story.

Tears still running down her face, "I don't want to talk about it," and she ran up the stairs.

Trunks entered about 5 minutes later.

Goten turned off the television again, to see what was going on.

"Trunks what happened with you and Pan tonight?" 

"Not now Goten," and Trunks took off up the stairs to his room, to plan what he was going to do with Pan.

Goten shook his head, puzzled. "Was it something I said?" He started to laugh realizing that there was no one else in the room but him.

Bura entered the room at that moment, frowning she asked, "why are you laughing?"

Goten looked up at her and pulled her close, kissing her on the nose, "nothing really."

She looked upstairs, "did Pan and Trunks get home ok?"

"Uhhh, I think so but they were in a rush to get upstairs." 

Bura smirked evilly, "really." She let her voice hang in the air a moment before pulling herself on top of Goten again.

Meanwhile.....

Pan was up in her room, she turned on the radio and raised the volume to the max, wanting to block out all sound from the house at the moment.

I guess we've had our fun, but it seems the fun is over now

And that's alright, its alright

Time for me to move along now 

This is what said its gonna be alright, its alright

Tell me something's that sure to break me heart

Cuz everything's my fault

And I know I'm sure to be alone

Cuz everything's my fault

Here we go again

Unsuccessful to make amends

And that's alright, its alright

Tried as hard as I can

But I can't can't seem to understand

Though it's all right, and it's all right

Pan began to sob louder, seeing the similarities between the song and her life at the moment, the banging on the door began to become louder and louder and because of fear of the door being busted down she opened it, only to find Trunks there.

"Can I come in," he asked, wondering if he could be heard over the blaring music.

"Fine, I guess I owe you an apology for ruining your night anyway." Slamming the door behind him she walked over to the stereo and turned it down a little, so that she could hear him.

"Pan you don't own me an apology for what happened tonight because it was the best night I've had in about 2 years." He listened to the song as it went on, letting the words sink into her head.

Tell me something's that sure to break my heart

Cuz everything's my fault

And I know I'm sure to be alone

Cuz everything's my fault

Guess its over now

Your honesty has all run out

And its alright, its alright

Just can't seem to see how the hell you can make believe

That's its alright, and its alright

"Trunks, I'm happy you had a good time...could you go now." She looked towards the door, wanting nothing more than for him to leave.

"No, I'm not finished yet," he cleared his throat trying to get up the courage to confess to her, "Pan, five years ago I realized there was something about you, something that I couldn't live without.......I never told you because I was afraid of what you might think but I can't pretend to be your friend any longer. Pan....I love you and I can't live without you any longer." Pan opened her mouth to talk but Trunks kept on going, "you wanted to know why I haven't been dating anybody lately, well I realized that no one could ever replace you, I'm dying here without you, everyday a little more of my soul leaves me, don't leave me again."

Pan just stood there speechless, a blank stare on her face.

Without even a hint Trunks pulled her into his arms and kissed her, he put everything he had into it, he could feel her arms snake around his neck as the song ended.

Tell me something that sure to break my heart

Cuz everything's my fault

And I know I'm sure to be alone 

Cuz everything's my fault

And everything's my fault

And everything's my fault

And everything's my fault.............

Their lips parted but only for a second, and only because of a lack of air, Pan was the first to pull away.

"Oh god Trunks, I've been wanting to say that since we were on the dance floor." Her tears of sadness changed to joy as the continued to stream down her face.

"Shh," he put a finger to her lips, "just promise me you won't ever leave me."

She nodded, her eyes sparkling as they always did when she was happy, and they fell back on her bed not wondering what would happen the next day or the day after that, they just concentrated on each other and fell asleep that night in each other's arms, finally complete, they were one.

The end.....or is it just the beginning, what will happen when Pan needs to go back to school, should I stop there or continue, its up to you so please review.

~*Rayne*~


	9. Caught In The Act

Spring Break

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I think you know it already.

He woke up with a start feeling nothing when he reached out to touch her.

Opening up his tired eyes he saw her getting dressed.

"Hey, what are you doing up so early?"

"Getting out of here." She growled at him.

"What's the matter? You sound angry." He got up to comfort her putting his arm around her, but she only shrugged his arm off and walked out the door.

"Wait!" He yelled after her, chasing her down the stairs.

"Trunks what do you want?" The doorbell rang, she groaned loudly.

"I want to stay with you." He walked up to her and gave her his puppy dog eyes.

"Listen I have a date, I don't think that last night was a good idea."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah," He jumped up from his sleep and fell on the floor tangled in the blankets.

"Trunks? What's the matter?" She peered down over the bed at him.

"I had the worst nightmare." He wiped the sweat off his forehead and untangled himself from the covers, "I'm going to take a shower, I'll be back." He picked himself up off the floor and walked into her bathroom. Only to hear the door click open again.

"Trunks it's me, do you wanna talk about that nightmare you had? You looked pretty shook up." She took a seat on the counter, playing with the comb she found beside her.

"Well......." He turned the water hotter and started to talk to her about the event in his "dream from hell".

"And then I woke up," He turned off the water and pulled the towel up over the shower to dry off, stepping out in nothing but a towel.

"Trunkssss," She jumped off the counter and walked up to him giving him a reassuring hug, "I would never do that to do, never." She smiled up at him.

"Come here," he picked her up off the ground and ran into the bedroom.

"O Trunks," she moaned in between his kisses.

Downstairs........

"So what should we do about the whole thing upstairs?" Goten looked at Bra.

"Well I didn't hear anything last night and the walls are as thin as paper so I don't think anything's going on." She finished the cold cereal and carried it over to the sink. "I mean Trunks and Pan have been friends forever and they have slept in the same bed before...why should anything be different now?"

"I guess you're right, lets just not even bring it up around them."

Ring Ring Ring Ring

"I'll get that," Goten tilted back in his chair to reach for the phone, unfortunately he leaned back a little too far and crashed to the floor, "AHHHHHHH." The phone went down with him.

"Hello," crash dummy here.

"Well you got the dummy part right," The voice on the other end joked.

"What do you want Gohan?" He got up off the floor and walked over to Bra who started to rub the sore parts of his back.

"I need to talk to my daughter, I haven't seen here almost the whole time she's been there." 

"She's only been here about a week, she needs a couple of days to herself, why do you think she went to college in the first place?" He laughed as he visualized his brother's face at that moment.

"Just put her on."

"Yea yea I'm getting her, just hold on a sec." He ran up the stairs to her room.

Knocking on the door three times he let himself in, "Pan your dad's on the...what the hell!"

He opened his eyes to see Pan and Trunks making out, they were both covered in sweat.

"Ah! Goten get out NOW!" She pulled the covers up over her body, pointing to the door.

"Oh God, yourdadsonthephone." He slurred out the words and ran down the stairs saiyan speed.

"Goten what's going on?" He could hear his brother yelling on the phone.

"Sorry bro, she's just getting out of the shower she said she'll come on over after she's done."

"Alright then, bye." There was a click greeted with silence.

"BRA!" He turned around and screamed into her ear.

"Ow, I'm not deaf, what the hell is the matter with you?"

"Like hell nothing's going on, I walked in on.....something up there." He paced the room back and forth waiting for her jaw to shut.

"Pan and Trunks..............." She looked over towards the stairs, seeing her friend and brother trample down them.

"NOT A WORD OUT OF EITHER OF YOU TWO." They both yelled as they ran out the door, leaving the stunned couple in the kitchen.

So they found out, what will happen now, what will the family say......?

~*Rayne*~


	10. Meeting with Gohan

Spring Break

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: It's mine all mine.... NOT! I don't own anything in this fic.

"Where are we going?" Trunks looked at Pan, as she sat down in the passenger seat.

"To my dad's house." She looked at him funny, "why aren't you driving?"

"Why are we going there?" He pulled a hand through his hair, "I mean why would you want to go there?"

"Well number one he's my dad and I haven't seen them since I got here, and two what do you think Goten was blabbering about when he walked when on us, now put you feet on the gas petal and get moving." She laid back in her seat and gazed nervously out the window, _this is going to be one hell of a show, I just hope you can hold on for the ride Trunks_

"Don't look at me like that." 

"Huh?" She looked over at him frowning at his comment.

"You were staring at me, it got kinda freaky."

"I thought you liked my eyes." 

"I do, their beautiful but not when there all beady like that." He grinned at her, reaching over he took hold of her hand, squeezing it gently to reassure her that everything would be ok.

Five minutes later they were pulling into the driveway of the well hidden house.

"Remember, just act natural like we're still friends." She stopped to brief him of the do's and don'ts of the little meeting.

"But we are still friends." 

"You know what I mean," she sighed at him and opened the door to her past home.

"DAD! I'M HERE!" She shouted to the seemingly empty house.

"I'm in the study honey." Gohan's stern voice hushed the already quiet house.

"Hey dad," Pan bent over to give her father a hug, "where's mom?"

"She's at Bulma's doing all that wife/mother stuff that I don't understand." He chuckled to himself, "Trunks is that you hiding in the corner?" he squinted from behind his glasses to see his daughters 'friend'.

"Hi Gohan, sorry I just didn't want to interrupt in the father daughter time there." He approached the man sitting in his chair.

"No big deal Trunks, so you two been hanging out a lot lately?"

Both looked at each other trying to hide the panic in their eyes.

"Yea dad, we went out to dinner last night, it was really cool." 

"That's nice, so you want to come to visit your frail old parents tomorrow night, both of you? Bulma's trying to put together.....I don't know, well she's trying to get everyone together before Trunks goes back to work full time and Pan is back at college and Bra and Goten plan God knows what."

"Uh, sure dad, will it be here or there or well where?" 

"Well its supposed to be at Kami house, so just meet everyone there around 4 ok?" 

"Sure dad, we'll be there."

"Ok now get out of here and get to whatever I interrupted you from," he kissed his daughter goodbye and shooed her out of the house.

"Well you heard the man," Trunk picked her up and ran to the car as soon as the exited the house.

Pan laid in bed, Trunk's arms wrapped protectively around her slim body, "I won't ever let go," he purred into her ear.

"No Trunks, we're going to be late if we do this again and then our cover will be blown and......" she covered her face, "I don't even want to think about it."

"Shhhh," he hushed her, "don't worry about it, we'll be fine but just in case we better get up before your uncle finds us again.

"Alright, you can use Bra and Goten's shower and I'll use mine be ready in 45 minutes."

"Alright," he gave her a quick kiss on the lips and then speed off to the bathroom.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"PAN..." Bra shouted as she entered the darkened apartment.

"I'm in the shower," she called from upstairs.

"Are you getting ready?" She walked into the bathroom, "Pan I'm going to start doing my hair ok?"

"Yea but only if you'll help me do mine." 

"Ok but I have a question." 

"Ok fire away," she turned off the shower and grabbed her robe and a towel for her hair.

"What is going on with you and my brother?"

"Oh come on Bra, I...don't want to answer that."

"Answer what?" Trunks stepped into the room, looking from one girl to the other.

"Well Trunks what exactly is going on between you and my friend Pan here?" Bra dropped the hair dryer that seemed like the only important thing a minute ago.

"Well now that you mention it," Trunks looked at Pan, slipping his arm around her waist, me and Pan here are going out, I thought you and Goten would have figured that one out already." He snickered at his friend's reaction to them when he walked in.

"Are you going to tell anyone?" Bra looked at Pan, beginning to do her hair once again.

"No," both blurted out at once.

"Well I can't say that I blame you, I mean Gohan would kill Trunks and all dad would say is spawn of Kakarot all day long, that's how it was when me and Goten first got together." She started to get that starry faraway look in her eyes at the mention of Goten. 

"Yeah so now that your done your little moment, can you help me do my hair?" Pan pulled the hair dryer out of her obsessed friend's hands.

"Ok, ok fine don't have a cow... now what should I do with you?" She picked up different pieces of Pan's hair and experimented with her hands.

"Nothing." Trunks pulled Pan back over to him.

"What are you talking about?" Bra looked at him, "there's so much I can do with her hair."

"I don't care, I like her just the way she is, you look beautiful." He pulled her into a deep kiss.

"Oh please," Bra whined at the sight of her brother and best friend, "I'm standing right here."

Trunks pulled away, his eyes still locked with hers, "then leave."

"Fine then, I will." She walked out of the bathroom, leaving them all alone.

What will happen next.....will something big happen at the Kami house get together??? Read the next chapter and find out.

~*Rayne*~


End file.
